gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Theron Elite
The Theron Elite, also known as the Onyx Theron or Black Theron, was a co-organization of Locust Theron that appeared shortly after Emergence Day. They were specifically trained and worked under the command of General RAAM, serving as his chosen warriors and sometimes loyal lieutenants. The Theron Elite carried a deadly arsenal, which included Torque Bows, modified weapons like the Elite Sawed-Off Shotgun, Gorgon SMGs, and even Kryll Grenades. Some - or supposedly all - Theron Elites could manipulate the Kryll to some extent like General RAAM. History Evacuation of Ilima One Theron Elite accompanied RAAM as his lieutenant during the Invasion of Ilima. He first appeared when a Corpser burst from the ground and opened a path. Alongside his great general and two Mauler Elites, RAAM's lieutenant burned a swath of destruction across the city, clearing key areas of Gears to allow RAAM's accompanying Locust Tremor to summon Seeders in order to ink the skies for the approaching Kryllstorm. Later, RAAM's troop made their way to Ilima City Hall to summon more Seeders, but ran into the elite Onyx Guard; the Onyx Guard, however, were no match for the group and perished at the hands of the Locust. After converting City Hall into a Seeder stronghold, RAAM unleashed his lieutenants upon the city, allowing them to run rampant and kill any remaining humans. After Zeta-Six was cut off from Doctor Wisen's orphanage, RAAM's lieutenant began stalking the Gear squad, gaining their attention as he killed a pair of Gears, leading up to a final confrontation near the entrance of the sewers - the lieutenant proved far more powerful than Zeta first anticipated - but after a grueling battle involving a Torque Bow, rigorous combat, ambushes from the tunnels, support from Grapplers, invulnerable Kryll shields and waves of exploding Tickers, the lieutenant was finally silenced; being executed by Zeta as Michael Barrick stated that he would put his gun's barrel in his mouth and executed the lieutenant with his Chainsaw Bayonet. RAAM - who was flying nearby on his Reaver - witnessed the lieutenant's death and howled in anger, crushing a random Gear and unintentionally giving Zeta Squad a way back to Wisen's orphanage. Behind the scenes *The early character model of the Theron Elite had it so his helmet was the same as the Theron Guard's, it was changed to match the Savage Theron's before the release of RAAM's Shadow. *The Theron Elite Guard, is now in the Gears of War Ultimate Edition Beta. In the Beta, the design of the Theron Guard's helmet has been changed to better match the original design of the Elite-Guard, but instead of six slits (three for each eye,) these have been replaced with six circulate cut-outs: two big cut-outs for the eyes, and two smaller under each bigger circular cut-out. **The Theron Elite model is simply black version of the regular Theron armor (presumably to better match General RAAM,) but it does feature eight light-orange lights on the armor (four per shoulder.) Multiplayer *A Theron Elite was added as a multiplayer character to Gears of War 3 on December 13, 2011 as part of the RAAM's Shadow DLC. **The multiplayer character's avatar displays a visor-like attachment to the helmet, but this is not shown in-game. *In Gears of War: Ultimate Edition, a Theron Elite can be selected right away from the available multiplayer character roster. However this time it features the Theron Guard's style helmet. *The Theron Elite is a playable character in Gears of War 4, available in the Armored Kantus Gear Pack. References Category:Locust Soldier